Finding Love
by BlackShadowTheif
Summary: Jade and her best friend Dylan are both You Tubers who record video's for fun but when's jade's ex boyfriend comes back to make her his girlfriend! What will she do! Will jade ever find true love? How will she find a way out of this! (Please give this story a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love~

AngelofShadw: Hey Everyone just making a another story because I feel like it and I wanted to see if you

guys would like it or not but its up to you

Black Shadow: Hope you like it and enjoy!

"Hello my Shadow Angels and my Shadow Thief's! And welcome back to another Minecraft trolling! and

today I will be trolling in ZexyZek realm and I got his permission to troll people. To all of the new people

who join us I would like to tell you after every trolling video and the person I trolled will receive

diamonds or Gold and I will fix everything I destroy before I leave so now that's done lets go troll

someone!"

I stroll though the list of people that were on this sever and I picked "Ponyrocks24" and I was already

invisible so I teleport to the person as I get ready to troll the person as I see her leave her house and

shut the doors on the way out and went to go mining. That give me time to set up as I removed her floor

and dig a little bit deeper and put a lava pit and then put Ponyrocks24 floor back and At the corner I

placed a diamond block there as l smile knowing the person will fall for it as l wait for the Ponyrocks24

to come back in her house. In which she did and head straight for her chest getting a few things and l

knew, I had to hit her towards it to get her to notice it. After I hit her towards it She took out her pickax

and start to mine it and as soon as she mine it she fall in hot lava. I teleport her back as l cleared the lava

and covered the hole as l talk to my Little Angels and Shadow thief's that next I will place 10 Creepers all

around her as l do so and I continue talking to them telling them if they want me to play something else

besides minecraft and if they do the could tell me in the comments down below. After a few hours of

Trolling different people and fixing what I done, I Said goodbye to my Angels and ShadowTheifs as l told

them to stay Awesome and see them next time!

I Stopped the recording and cut out a little pieces of the recording and then upload it on YouTube and sign

out of my account and turn off the computer since it was 1:00 clock in the morning.I decide it was best

to go back to sleep as l crawled back in my warm bed and fall asleep.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...beep...BEEP...BEEP!

"AHHHH" I fall out of bed as l rubbed my head as l pick up my phone sighing knowing it was my fans on

tweet probably commenting on the video. But to my surprise since l was half right it was just my best

friend Dylan telling all my fans on tweet me and to tell me to get up and go on Skype so we could record

a video. I chuckled at this because its rare for my best friend Dylan to do this but I got to admit I was a

little upset that my sleep was interrupted but I knew I could never stay mad at Dylan not even for a

second so I login into my Skype and Tweeted all my fans to stop and to tell them Iam going on Skype so

they could stop tweeting now and as soon as l post this my fans told me okay and my best friend Dylan

Skype me as I told her to hang on and let me get dress then we could talk so I end the call and got dress

and then called Dylan back asking what was so important that she had to wake me up?

"You won't believe me! If I tell you!"

"Awww come on Dylan I know you wouldn't lie to me so what is it?"

"Well Skydoesminecraft asked us if we would like to be in his video in Cops and Robbers!"

I could tell Dylan was Happy and exited about this because its Awesome to see and get a chance to talk

to Skydoesminecraft and be in one of his video's and its Also surprising too because Me and Dylan really

didn't expect this at all! And no were not crazy fans like other people are so me and Dylan are cool with

meeting Sky.

"Really Dylan?"

"Yes!"

"That would be cool! Did you accept ?"

"Of course Jade, I knew you would wanted me to"

"Thanks Dylan! and how come Sky didn't ask me?"

"he did Jade it just you weren't on at the time so he asked me next"

"Oh yea... well you know l need my sleep since I stay up this morning making my Trolling video"

"You weren't the only one staying up"

"What Video did you post?"

"The fans wanted me to play Slender so I did this morning"

* slivers* " I dislike horror games

"Come on we both know the that the reason why you hate is because of the jump scares"

"That may be true but you will never get me to play Horror games!"

*five hours later*

"I can't believe you got all my fans to suggest horror games Dylan!"

"heheheeheheheehe well you did say I couldn't never get you play horror games"

" B-But. That doesn't mean you have to do this!"

"hey at least Iam doing this with you! So come on! Start the recording Jade"

"Okay okay" *reaches over and starts the recording*

"Hello my little Angels and Shadow Thief's how's it going? Today me and Dylan aka Dylanleaon are

playing... AMNESIA! Since everyone vote for the game! Iam playing it with Dylan today! Oh and

also everyone who's watching this you all could thank Dylan for somehow getting me to play a horror

game! So Please go subscribed to Dylanleon right now!"

"Awww thanks Jade and now lets play!"

*few hours of screaming and yelling curse words*

"Well Guys I have to end it here so if you want more please tell me in the comments below and like the

video also if you want more and I will see you guys later! Stay awesome! "

*ends the recording and turns to Dylan*

"You happy now?"

"Yup!"

"Your going to get it!"

"Oh! look at the time I...have to go got to go bye" *starts running out the door*

"ARUGH!..."*sighs and chuckles*

/This is why I like my best friends as a sister we laugh together and we almost understand each other

and she feels like a sister I always wanted/

*Gives my Pikachu plush and hugs it as I work on the video for a little bit and upload it on YouTube as l

go on Bodil40 channel and watch one of his video's as I continue watching the video and laugh at some

funny moments. At the end of his video I leave a like and watch some other people then l turn off my laptop and lay down in my bed

and fall asleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I reach over to my phone and open it blinking a couple of times before looking as it

shows I have a text from my ex boyfriend but how?! Did he get my number?! I read his Text message as

l drop my phone as l begin to shake.

N-no...why...did this have to happen to me?!

~ What her Ex text her~

Hey bebe!~

I finally found you! Now we could be together again my little Jade!~

But before you say no I want to tell you this I know you're a YouTube and I know who you really are!

And if you don't agree to go be my girlfriend! Iam going to come and kill your friends and family! And I

will also tell people who you are! When people found out who your really are you will be going down hill

before you know it. Then everyone who watches your video's will reject you like they did before! So I

will give you ten days my little Jade~ Oh If your friend Dylan decides the call I will kill one of your family

members So be careful what you say and don't tell anybody! You could tell your friend Dylan but no one

else~ Be a good girl and become my girlfriend again love you!~ Bye!

Jade couldn't believe it... she thought things were going to change for good but she was wrong. Just

why did she date him?! She wish she never date him because in the past he started abusing her and he

didn't really care about her...He date her because she was rich that's it there was no love in that...A

couple of weeks after Dylan found out about this and Did what a friend would do She didn't cop the calls

but she helped Jade moved to L.A and Dylan Also moved there too. After that Jade and Dylan change

there numbers so they wouldn't hear of Johnny again. But now he's back! and he's probably wants

revenge for Jade leaving him.

Jade pick up her phone and called Dylan while her eyes got watery and she broke down and cried softly.

" *Yawns* Hello?"

" *sniffs* D-Dylan?"

"Jade! What's wrong and are you crying?!"

" H-he's back...and Yes lam crying" *Cries a little harder*

"Is he at your house?!"

"N-No but he knows where I live..."

"WHAT?! How?!"

"Iam not sure but he texted me...and Iam forced to be his girlfriend again..."

"What why?!"

"He said he will kill you and my family...and tell everybody who Iam..."

"Oh...toast but Jade I told you! We should of let you show your face to everybody just once you

know!"

"But Dylan..."

"I-I know sorry"

"No its okay but your right I should of done that..."

"So what did you say to "Him"?"

" He said I had ten day's to time him my answer... and you already know my answer already"

"*sighs* Iam sorry Girl...I feel so helpless to do anything...I really want to help you stop this guy and

stop him for making you miserable! *Pound*"

"Dylan! Don't do that!"

"Iam sorry Jade I wanted to let out some steam...Because you don't deserve this at all! You deserve to

have a Good Boyfriend by your side! B-but not this...none of this!

"Thanks Dylan...and Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think running will be a way out of this...he would just keep finding me"

"Yea...I know"

"Iam...scared dylan...i don't want it to happen again"

"I know Jade I know...I...me and you will both try to find a way for you!'

"thanks dylan...Dylan You're the best friend I could ever ask for"

"No problem Jade and Thanks! You too"

"*yawns* Thank you..."

"Well l will let you go Jade, but I will be over first thing tomorrow alright?

"Thanks Dylan! that sounds awesome *Yawns*"

"Good night Jade!"

"Good night Dylan"

"Bye"

"Bye"

~end of phone call~

Jade puts her phone on her nightstand and l lays back down on her bed and falls asleep

~?point of view~

Huh Jade Shadow the Youtuber liked my videos?

*Clicks on her channel and watches her new Video*

*Chuckles as Jade gets scared by a jump scared as she falls out of her seat and it took a few minutes for

Dylan to help Jade back up and clam her down as she goes back to playing the game*

She's funny humm maybe she could join me in one of my video's?

~~~~~~ Another ? Point of view~

*Chuckles* Finally got You my little Angel right were I want you! I will make you fall back in love with me

and there's nothing that could get in the way of that!

~~~~Angelofshadw: Well I hope you like this story please tell if you want more chapters!

Black Shadows: Angel is kinda of having trouble with her other story it seems she can't upload any more

chapters for the other story so you maybe have to wait awhile

AngelofShadw: Yea...Well with that said I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! See you next time

bye

Black Shadow: And Stay Awesome!


	2. Chapter Two: Brother Ty coming over!

Finding Love~

Chapter 2: brother Ty coming over and meeting the whole Group (Part 1)

AngelofShadw: Hey guys and welcome back to chapter 2 for my new story!

Black Shadow: Please R&R!

I woke up to find Dylan right in front of my face as I scream as l fall out of my bed again.

" Gezz Dylan! don't do that!"

"Sorry Jade"

"its okay... When did you come over?"

"I came over when I woke up"

"no what time?" "Ummm...11:00"

"WHAT?! How long did l sleep?!"

" its only two"

" in the afternoon?"

"Yup"

"Oh great"

*Few minutes later*

Jade's wearing a kingdom heart T shirt with some blue shorts as she sits down on her bed and picks up her phone to find nine miss call from Jade's brother.

"oh...no"

"what?!"

"Give me a second"

Jade quickly calls her brother as she waits for her brother to pick up. Jade's brother picks up the phone and say's "Hello?"

"Hey Brother!"

"Hey little sis how are you doing?"

"..Iam doing good bro what about you?"

"Iam doing fine little sis but iam the one who should be asking you?"

"what do you mean?! Iam perfectly fine!" "Jade you can lie to me all you want but lam not going to believe that one bit anyway sis Iam coming over today and to stay the night also! Will l got to go! Bye sis!"

"Bro wait!"

*Phone calls ends*

*sighs* oh...no

"Is everything okay?"

"No not really"

"Why what happen?" "My bro is coming over and staying"

"Oh! Ty! Yay I haven't seen him for so long!"

" its not good...He would found out Quickly and..."

"Jade! first of all clam down everything's going to be alright and just relax"

"Bu-" "No Buts! This is what you need Jade! To relax and have fun and forgot that alright were not going to be talking about it or thinking about it alright?"

Jade:"Okay and your right this could be a perfect time for my brother and I to catch up"

Dylan: "Your welcome"

Jade: "So what do you want to do while we wait for my brother? *hugs Pikachu plush*

Dylan: "Play a video game?"

Jade: "Sure but not horror!"

Dylan:"*chuckles* Okay okay"

Jade: '*Smiles* Call of Duty?"

Dylan: "Hell Yea!"

Jade: "I bet I could beat you, Dylan!"

Dylan: "Oh No you couldn't!" Jade: "I could! Want me to prove it?"

Dylan: "Yes!"

Jade: "Okay"

Dylan: "Race you there!" *Starts running*

Jade: "Hey! No fair you had a head start!" *pouts*

Dylan: "*chuckles* All is fair my dear friend!"

Jade :"Oh yea! want me to show you what's fair! Get over here and I will show you!" *Starts chasing Dylan*

Dylan: "You will have to catch me first!" *Running away from Jade*

*After a few hours of playing tag or should l say running and chasing*

Jade: "*pants* okay...I give...up *pants*"

Dylan: "*pants* me...too*pants*"

Ty: Well I should of known!

Jade: Brother! * Gets up and Hugs Ty*

Ty: hey little sis! *Pats her head*

Dylan: Hello Jade's brother! Its good to see you again! *Joins in the group hug*

Ty: Nice to see you too Dylan *also pats Dylan's head*

They all pull away from the hug as they walk over to the couch and sit down.

Ty: So sis why didn't you tell me you were a Youtuber?

Jade: Well I wanted to keep quite about that

Ty: Why Keep quite? Is it because you never told the fans That Iam your brother?

Jade: Well yes and I don't want them to subscribed just because Iam the sisther of the famous Deadlox YouTuber

Ty: Well that's true but you could at least join a video with your brother and Bodil40, Ghostgaming, iBaki961

Jade: Okay, You just want the whole world know that Iam your sister and you don't want no one to mess with me *Punishes Ty teasingly *

Ty: *Chuckles* Hey! What's so bad about telling the whole that you're my sis? * Sounds teasing*

Jade: Well I don't want the whole world to know bro *pouts*

Ty: okay sis but why don't you join me on skype with your friend too

Jade: okay as long as my face doesn't go on YouTube

Ty: Deal *Gets up and the turns towards his sis* sis do you have a another laptop or computer?

Jade: Yup! Follow me *goes upstairs and to the guest room and shows Ty the laptop on the desk*

Ty: Thanks sis oh can you give me your skype?

Jade: sure its ShadowAngel

Ty: thanks!

Jade: No problem *Walks out of the room and motions Dylan to come upstairs*

Dylan: Yes Jade? *after coming upstairs*

Jade: Did you bring your laptop?

Dylan: I did

Jade: Awesome! go on skype so we could talk to my big bro there

Dylan: *nods*

*Few hours later*

Sky: "hey deadlox who are these two girls?"

Deadlox/Ty: well thes-

Bodil40: Is one of them your girlfriend?

Jade: No

Deadlox/Ty: As I was saying the girl with brown hair is my sis

Sky: What?!

bodil40: Really?

Jerome : No way!

Jason: 0_0

Mitch: Dude why didn't you tell us?

Deadlox/Ty: Well...

Jade: because no body asked so he didn't think it would be important

Jason: who's the other girl?

Jade: that's Dylan

Dylan: Hi!

Sky: wait...Dylan you could you be Dylanleon?

Dylan: Yup!

Sky: :O No way! So you Jade Shadow?

Jade: Yup!

Sky: this is great! We could do cops and robbers! :)

Deadlox: wait how do you know them sky? :/

Sky: I invite them to play with us! :)

Deadlox: That's Awesome!

Bodil40: So your Jade Shadow?

Jade: Yup!

Bodil40: You subscribed to all of our channels is that correct ?

Jade: How did you know?

Bodil40: Lets just say I got curious about you

Deadlox/Ty: Bodil...You and I are going to have a long talk after this

Bodil40: What why?

Deadlox/Ty: you will find out later

Jade:…...

Sky: well...this is kind of awkward

Jerome: Lets Go play someone cops and robbers!

Mitch: I agree!

* 15 minutes later*

"Hey guys! Sky here and Iam here with Deadlox, Asfjerome, BajanCanadian, Bodil40 , Jade Shadows, Dylanleon and Jason! Today were playing Cops and Robbers 2.0! And Today Deadlox is going to be the cop! Jade was teleport into the same cell as bodil40 and Mitch and Fluffy were in the same cell. Sky, Jason and Dylan were teleport in the same cell as everyone was doing there normal things they do. Deadlox appeared and started shouting at Jade to stop abusing the bodil!

"Awww fine" Jade stopped hitting bodil40 as she watch her brother go over to the third cell and start talking to them as she goes on the side of the cell and starts breaking it as she whispters "Jerome! Mitch! Over here shhhhhhh" Bodil was watching her break the blocks as she walk into Mitch and Jeromes cell. He started laughing which give deadlox warning something bad was going to happen so he ran back over to there cell only to see no one in sight as he walks over to the second cell to see...no one oh no deadlox thought as he freed Dylan,Sky and Jason and told them to follow him as he went up the stairs and started quickly running to catch up to them.

" Jade that was smart!"

"thanks but I learn that from Jerome"

"Awwwww thanks buddy"

"No problem"

"Were going to win the hunger games!"

"AII we have to do is reach the boat and we win!"

"Oh no you don't"

"Dammit that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair sis"

"You teleported ! "

"heheehehe well sis Iam the warden"

"Come on jade! You could do this!"

"*Starts chuckling*"

"What's so funny sis?"

"I just remembered something that's all"

"And what is this something?"

"I just forgot I was a troll that's all"

"Yea so? That's not going to stop me from killing you"

"That may not stop you but I know what will" Starts Chuckling as she types "/icu Deadlox"

"W-what the I can't move at all?! Oh no!"

Both Bodil and Jade start laughing very loudly

"Everyone get to the boat!"

After everyone one win the game they let Jade know she do that anymore as jade pouted as she nods agreeing with them as they play the last few rounds of cops and robbers eveyone had a blast! As Sky end the video and the rest of the group continue to talk.

"So Deadlox?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to be with your sister?"

"About a couple of months" Jade didn't pay attention to the conversion because she was a little bit worried about her ex and how will her brother react if he found that out. Bodil notice Jade's quietness as he sent her a private text asking her what's wrong? this snapped her out of her thoughts as she read what bodil said and type back saying it was nothing as she put on her poker face. Bodil then type "back alright if you say so..." he asked her if he could talk to her after this. Jade nod her head letting bodil know it was okay. Later after the chat end and Dylan hugged Jade good bye as she walked back to her house. Jade went on Skype and called Bodil up.

"Hey Jade"

"Hi Bodil so...what did you want to talk to me about?"

AngelofShadw: Well Iam going to leave that as a cliff hanger!

Black Shadow: See you all next time!


End file.
